wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996 album)
"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" is the seventh Wiggles album. It was the first Wiggles Christmas album. The accompanying video was released on October 13, 1997. Tracklist All songs are written by M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page and owned by EMI except where noted. # Have a Very Merry Christmas (J Field) - 0.31 # Wiggly Wiggly Christmas (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page/P Paddick) - 2.14 # With a Shiny Red Nose - 0.07 # Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer (Marks, Warner Chappell - 1.56 # If You See Santa - 0.11 # Go Santa Go (J Field) - 1.51 # Ding Dong Merrily on High - 1.29 # Shepherds - 0.11 # Christmas Star - 0:28 # Unto Us, This Holy Night (J Field) - 2:05 # Felice Navidad (J Feliciano, BMG) - 2:20 # Peace and Joy to Everyone - 0:05 # Jingle Bells - 1:53 # Christmas Picnic - 2:21 # Lets Clap Hands for Santa Claus - 1:32 # Breebop Poem - 0:08 # Henrys Christmas Dance - 1:36 # Jeffs Christmas Tune - 2:00 # Pirate Food Poem - 0:11 # It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword - 1:56 # Away in a Manger - 1:03 # Wags Ate the Rags - 0:07 # Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree - 1:28 # Reindeer Express - 2:03 # Silent Night - 3:00 # We Wish You a Merry Christmas - 0:26 Release Dates * Australia: September 6, 1996 * Australia (re-release): 1999 * America (original): October 24, 2000 * America (re-release): October 7, 2003 * United Kingdom (Special Edition): October 20, 2009 Personnel * Produced by'' The Wiggles' * 'The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and Anthony Field.' * '''Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick, The Wiggles * Trumpet, Piccolo Trumpet, Fluglehorn: Dom Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Engineered by Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recorded at The Tracking Station Studios, Sydney * Drums: Tony Henry, Peter Iacono * Guitars: Terry Murray, Rex Kelleher, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Bass: Murray Cook * Organs, Piano, Accordion': Jeff Fatt * '''''Photography: Gary Johnson * Design: Blow-Up Pty Ltd Trivia * This is the last album to have the 1991 variant Classic Wiggles logo. * The Wiggles filmed some video promos on ABC to the promote the album such as Go Santa Go and It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword. * During the recording of the album, Anthony played Captain Feathersword on Pirate Food Poem and It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword while Paul Paddick played him on Christmas Picnic. * During the Christmas Picnic song, Murray Cook performed Dorothy the Dinosaur's voice as he did in 1991-1994. * Dominic Lindsay is credited as Dom Lindsay on this album. * Drummer Peter Iacono debuts on this album. * This is the only album where Rex Kelleher plays the guitar. * Reindeer Express is the only song not featured in the video, or any other since. ** On the flipside, Here Comes Santa Claus, which was featured in the video, was not in the album. * The US version of the album booklet adds transcripts for the spoken tracks. * The UK release is a "Special Edition" containing the Australian compilation album Christmas Classics as bonus tracks at the end (the only difference is Noche De Paz (Silent Night) being moved to the last track). **To accommodate, Felice Navidad, Jingle Bells and We Wish You a Merry Christmas (which appear on both) are skipped as part of the main album and don't appear until the bonus tracks. However, for unknown reasons Unto Us, This Holy Night was not skipped, thus it appears twice as both tracks 10 and 25, as do Away in a Manger (with its version from Santa's Rockin'!) and Silent Night (as Noche De Paz). When released on Spotify, Unto Us, This Holy Night only appears as track 10 (the cover art was changed to reflect this, stating 9 bonus tracks instead of 10), and to differentiate the two Away in a Manger tracks, the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas version was called the "Acoustic" version, and the Santa's Rockin'! version was called the "Long" version. * On the Australian version, Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer used the German name while the US and UK releases it was reverted back to the English name. * This is the last album to be engineered by Aaron Ruig. * This is the first album to be engineered by Alex Keller. * This is the only album to be engineered by Roy Mollace. * This is the first album that Paul Paddick writes songs. * Commas we're added to the Wiggly Wiggly Christmas in the US and UK versions. * The word "Instrumental" was added to Ding Dong Merrily on High and Jeff's Christmas Tune in the US booklet. * The word "spoken" was added to With a Shiny Red Nose, If You See Santa, Shepherds, Peace and Joy to Everyone, Breebop Poem, Pirate Food Poem and Wags Ate the Rags in the US version. * The comma for Unto Us, This Holy Night was removed from the US booklet. * In the US booklet, instead of using the short word "Trad" they used the full word "Traditional". * In the US and UK booklets for the song credits, Slashs we're replaced with commas. * In the US and UK booklets, A slash was added to Warner to split Chappell for Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer. * Though unconfirmed, it is believed that Anthony Field voiced Santa Claus on the tracks that he appears. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Anthony Field are uncredited for the vocals, although they are for the backing vocals. Goofs * For some reason in the Australian release, Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus, Henry's Christmas Dance, and Jeff's Christmas Tune remove the apostrophes, though it was later fixed in the US and UK versions. * On the Australian version under Dom Lindsay's credit, Flugelhorn was misspelled as Fluglehorn. * On the AUS 1996 CD and the US cassette, Rex Kelleher's name was misspelled as Rex Kellehr. * On the AUS 1999 CD, Rex Kelleher's name was misspelled as Rex Kellaher. * On the Australian version under Jeff Fatt's credit, a comma wasn't added to the word "Organs" instead a colon was added. * Anthony Field's dog Fergus was credited on We Wish You a Merry Christmas in the Australian version. * Away in a Manger wasn't credited as a traditional arrangement in the Australian version. * On the UK CD, Dominic Lindsay was credited for arranging The Little Drummer Boy. * In the US cassette, On the song credits for Wiggly Wiggly Christmas, A comma wasn't added in after Greg Page's name. * In the Australian song lyrics booklet, The word "Christmas" was absent from the Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree title. * The letter "d" wasn't added to the Nose on Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer in the US CD booklet but was fixed on the cassette. Category:Wiggles albums Category:1996 Category:1996 albums Category:Christmas albums Category:Albums Category:Series 1 Albums Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:Classic Wiggles